Dumbledore's Army
Dumbledore's Army, or DA, was originally a group of Hogwarts students, in 1995, studying Defence Against the Dark Arts because the Ministry was preventing them from learning proper defence, making Dolores Umbridge their professor for DADA class. So Hermione Granger had the idea of starting a group to learn defence. Harry Potter became their leader and taught the DA throughout the year, their meetings being held in the Room of Requirement. They stopped having meeting in 1996, as they had a better DADA professor (Professor Snape), though Luna Lovegood remarked that she wished they had continued their meetings. In the school year of 1997-1998 DA reformed as a resistance group against Snape and the Carrows (Voldemort was controlling Hogwarts). Neville was made leader and eventually Neville made lieutenants for each house (except Slytherin). Each lieutenant had a second lieutenant. There were also sergeants in every house. They fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. DA Members Original Members *Harry Potter - Founder, Leader *Hermione Granger - Founder *Ron Weasley - Founder *Neville Longbottom *Luna Lovegood *Ginny Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Colin Creevey *Dennis Creevey *Alicia Spinnet *Angelina Johnson *Ernie Macmillan *Zacharias Smith *Dean Thomas *Katie Bell *Lee Jordan *Lavender Brown *Michael Corner *Terry Boot *Anthony Goldstein *Seamus Finnigan *Cho Chang *Marietta Edgecombe *Hannah Abbott *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Susan Bones *Padma Patil *Parvati Patil Second DA Staff *Neville Longbottom - Commander *Ginny Weasley - Second-in-Command, Former Lieutenant of Gryffindor *Luna Lovegood - Former Lieutenant of Ravenclaw *Ernie Macmillan - Lieutenant of Hufflepuff *Seamus Finnigan - Second-Lieutenant of Gryffindor then Lieutenant of Gryffindor *Terry Boot - Second Lieutenant of Ravenclaw then Lieutenant of Ravenclaw *Parvati Patil - Second Lieutenant of Gryffindor *Michael Corner - Second Lieutenant of Ravenclaw *Hannah Abbott - Second Lieutenant of Hufflepuff *Colin Creevey - Secret-Keeper, Sergeant of Gryffindor *James Peakes - Sergeant of Gryffindor *Romilda Vane - Sergeant of Gryffindor *Derek Adams - Sergeant of Hufflepuff *Rowan Glynnis - Sergeant of Hufflepuff, Girl's trainer *Emma Dobbs - Sergeant of Hufflepuff *Thomas LeRoche - Sergeant of Ravenclaw *Jennifer Lindsey - Sergeant of Ravenclaw *Fritz Bagman - Drill Sergeant *Caroline Johnson - Captain of Dumbledore's Cadets Gryffindor *Euan Abercrombie *Walter Bell *Lavender Brown *Salome Capper *Arthur Chambers *Richard Coote *Dennis Creevey *Norman Forrest *Victoria Frobisher *Leslie Garrett *Geoffrey Hooper *Gwendolyn Howe *Richard King *Andrew Kirke *Natalie MacDonald *Anwen Robbins *Demelza Robbins *Naomi Russell *Jack Sloper Ravenclaw *Stewart Ackerley *Annabelle Bold *Amanda Brocklehurst *Stephen Cornfoot *Anthony Goldstein *Oisin Leary *William McClarren *Camellia Parkinson *Orla Quirke *Li Su *Perseus Taylor *Lisa Turpin *Icarus Utterson *Sinead Whelan *Christian Williams *Rachel Winchcombe Hufflepuff *Susan Bones *Martin Cadwallader *Owen Cauldwell *Janice Dorney *Bernard Dunstan *Wayne Hopkins *Megan Jones *Morag MacDougal *Laura Madley *Gertrude O'Connell *Christopher Parnett *Padma Patil *Sally-Anne Perks *Zacharias Smith *James Stebbins *Mildred Stemple *Felton Summerby *Harold Summers *Michael Vance *Ryan Vance *Kevin Whitby *Rose Zeller Slytherin *Terrence Runcorn *Malcolm Braddock Missions *Putting names on the wall *Leaving out pamphlets *Retrieving the Sword of Gryffindor *Operation: Alexandria (only the seventh year Ravenclaw boys) Category:Group/Organisation Category:DA